


take my body

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kara helps lena relax and it's gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> so basically just an idea i've had for a while and also lena deserves to be treated well

"Honey, I'm home," Kara almost shouts as she closes the door behind her as she walks inside hers and Lena's apartment, smiling. 

"You know you don't have to say it that way every time," the brunette chuckles, looking over to the blonde.  

Kara reaches the kitchen where Lena is making a cup of tea and slides her arms around her girlfriend's waist, moving the girl's hair to the side as she kisses the side of her neck, enjoying the shiver it elicited. "I missed you," she sighs, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. At that, Lena couldn't help but smile and turn around in the taller girl's arms, feeling the stress from her day melt as she leaned in to kiss her. 

"I missed you too," she almost whispers, resting her forehead against Kara's. "Bad day?" she inquired, tracing patterns into the small of Lena's back. She hummed at the feeling, closing her eyes, "My mother dropped by." 

The blonde nodded her head gently, "Do you wanna talk about it?" To that, Lena shook her head, feeling her bottom lip quiver softly, and barely squeaked out, "Not really, I'm sorry." 

"Hey," the blonde said gently, tilting the shorter woman's chin slightly so as to meet her gaze, "Don't be sorry, I love you regardless of what has, is, and will happen to you." Lena halfway hung her head, sighing, "I just- I feel like I'm shutting you out when things like these happen." 

"You're not shutting me out, it's not you, Lena, it's just how you feel," Kara reassured her, caressing her cheek tenderly, "I'll still be here when you're ready to open up and talk about it, I'm not going away." 

"I love you," the brunette's voice barely rose above a whisper, as her trembling hand reached for Kara's as she moved to kiss the palm of the woman's hand, "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, baby," the taller girl said tenderly, kissing her girlfriend's forehead, pulling her into an embrace. Lena clung to the girl tightly, burying her face in the crook of Kara's neck, smelling the blonde's perfume, a smell she had come to associate with home. 

"Will you let me take care of you?" the taller girl asked softly, tracing patterns into the small of Lena's back, feeling her relax into the touch. Nodding, Lena pulled back a bit looked into her girlfriend's loving eyes feeling as if she could put the stars in the sky. 

With that, Kara picked up Lena bridal style, feeling her wrap her arms around her neck and cuddle into her; she knew that when she picked up her girlfriend it served to do one of two things: turn her on, or make her feel safe. Either result worked in most cases. 

Setting the woman down on their couch, she kissed her gently but full of adoration. "Is it okay if I run us a bath?" she inquired, knowing that baths always helped relieve some of the woman's stress. "That would be nice," she sighed, as Kara brought a blanket over to her. 

"I'll let you know when it's ready," Kara smirked, thinking of how adorable Lena looked all cuddled up before making her way to the bathroom. As she turned the knob, she began to sing softly to herself, but despite her best efforts, Lena heard her and smiled to herself, wondering briefly how she got so lucky as to be so loved by Kara. 

Within a couple minutes the water began running warm as it filled the tub, prompting the blonde to bring the brunette over.

"Bath's ready," she stated as she gingerly lifted Lena up from the couch, padding over once more to the bathroom. "You know my legs work just fine," the shorter girl chuckled as she was set down.

"Yes, but this is me taking care of you, and I want to do the absolute best, because you deserve nothing less," Kara smiled, kissing her girlfriend deeply. The constant reassurance that Kara cared about her made Lena's heart swell and beat faster. 

Kara set her glasses down on the sink before beginning to undress which prompted Lena to do the same and within 30 seconds they both stood naked before one another. The blonde stepped into the tub first, instructing the shorter woman to sit between her open legs, her back pressed against Kara's chest. 

For a while they simply sat that way, Kara tracing patterns into Lena's stomach, and she felt the girl relax into her. Cautiously, the reporter brought her hands to massage Lena's shoulders, trying to work out the tension in her muscles. When the girl sighed at the touch, Kara took it as a cue to continue, and did just that. Slowly, but surely, Lena felt the stress melt away and into the bathwater. 

"Thank you," Lena breathed, loving everything Kara did to her, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." Kara almost frowned at the statement, "You're one of the most amazing people in the universe- and trust me I have met many people in this universe- and I will always think you are one of the best people it has to offer." 

"You're too sweet, babe," Lena responded, vaguely trying to avoid the topic, which Kara picked up on and pursed her lips but didn't press further, "How was  _your_ day?" An idea formed in Kara's head and as she leaned forward, she began to kiss Lena's neck softly, but nonetheless it made the CEO's breath catch in her throat. At her triumph Kara smirked to herself as she continued peppering kisses over the soft skin before her before adding, "Tonight is about you, and you only."

That prompted Lena to turn around and kiss her girlfriend deeply, moaning softly when Kara gently bit her lip. "You are a heavensent angel, Kara Danvers," she murmured before leaning in to capture her lips once more. 

Kara mumbled something against her lips which made Lena move back a tad, opening her eyes, Lena saw the look of adoration in her girlfriend's eyes, her gaze made her feel small yet so, so grand. "We should do some actual bathing while we're here," the blonde smiled, reaching for the body wash. 

"Such a tease," Lena breathed, handing the bottle to her. "You love it," Kara retorted as she squeezed some of the product into the her hand, rubbing it into her palm for it to lather. 

"You're definitely right on that one," the CEO sighed as Kara's hands ran over her back, massaging the gel into her skin. Notably the blonde paid most attention to the brunette's breast, cupping them lightly before lightly touching over her nipples as she kissed Lena's neck more purposefully than before. Soft sighs and moans escaped from within Lena's chest, filling the air and Kara's ears as she shut her eyes. Her heart also began to speed up, which Kara also had a tendency to pick up on. She would never admit it but when Kara herself had a bad day she would listen in to the beating of Lena's heart to ground her. 

Lena felt as if Kara were rinsing her down to her very core, making her feel small yet so safe and cared for. Taking the blonde's hand in her own, Lena brought it down suggestively to her lower stomach, wanting more from her. 

Kara broke their comfortable silence, clearing her throat slightly, "I love what's happening but can we continue somewhere else? I'm starting to get kinda prune-y." Smiling softly, Lena stood up, feeling the cold air hit her which urged her to reach for the towel, using it to dry herself off. Kara pulled the drain plug, watching over her shoulder at the girl - _her_ girl-make getting dry look so unfairly hot. 

Keeping her eyes on the brunette drying her hair in the mirror, Kara padded over, wrapping her arms about the CEO's waist, pulling her closer to her own body gently. "I'm starting to think you have a thing for being behind me," Lena joked, wiping the fog at the edge of the mirror away. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but one thing's for sure; I have a thing for being inside you," Kara whispered into the shorter girl's ear, before smirking and nibbling on the lobe. A blush that had settled on her cheeks spread almost to the base of her neck as she almost dropped the towel before regaining her composure a bit. Once more, Lena took Kara's hands and placed them just beneath her belly button as she husked, "Then I'd like to make you good on your word, Miss Danvers." 

"You know I'm always good on my word, baby," the blonde said, smirking before taking Lena's hands and placing them on the counter, "Keep them here." Lena was more than willing to comply; she loved when Kara took control and dominated her. 

Kara pushed the brunette's legs apart with her thigh, smirking as she really felt how wet Lena was. "Grind on my leg, be a good girl," Kara breathed into the crook of the girl's neck, beginning to gently bite at the tender skin there. Moving her hands to Lena's hips, the blonde helped guide her desperate movements, bringing one hand around to cup the brunette's breast.

At the newfound friction, the brunette felt heat pooling deep in her stomach as she almost panted in anticipation of what Kara had in store. Abruptly, Kara moved her thigh away, leaving Lena whimpering at the loss. "Can I touch you?" the blonde breathed, her hand slowly inching down from the girl's breast down her torso. Feeling the CEO nod, Kara gently cupped her lover, the girl's wetness coating her fingers. "Watch," the blonde said, urging Lena to look in the mirror before them. Looking up, Lena was met with the sight of Kara licking her fingers clean before her, closing her eyes at the taste and softly sighing. The sight made her want to push Kara against the wall and fuck her into oblivion, but she knew the rules, and she was eager to obey. 

"You taste so good," the reporter husked into Lena's ear, returning her hand to its previous position where she gently rubbed at the girl's clit, noting how it had swollen in size.  At the touch, Lena threw her head back, moans being pulled from within her chest as she tried to grind into the girl's hand. "Fuck....Kara," Lena let out, reaching to grab at the back of the blonde's neck. 

"Ah ah ah," the reporter reprimanded, bringing Lena's hand back to the counter and taking her hand from the girl's clit, "No touching, babygirl." Whining, Lena softly panted, "Please, I want you so bad, please touch me." Kara hummed, running her hands about Lena's upper thighs teasingly, feeling herself getting wet hearing Lena beg, "You'll have to be good... can you be good for me?" 

"Yes, yes I'll be good," the brunette almost whimpered, gripping the edge of the counter harshly. An idea formed in Kara's head, prompting her to gently move Lena so that her elbows were on the counter, her ass on display for Kara. 

"You're so beautiful," Kara whispered, almost to herself as she ran two fingers along the length of the woman's sex. Lightly touching about Lena's clit once more, Kara leaned over, kissing between the brunette's shoulder blades before whispering, "Can I?" To which Lena eagerly nodded, "Yes, yes please Kara." 

With that, the taller girl slowly sank her two fingers into Lena, drinking in the feeling of the girl's walls wrapped around her. "You feel so good, you're doing so good, baby," Kara mumbled, beginning to slowly thrust in and out. Hearing the blonde's words, Lena tried to suppress a moan by biting her bottom lip, reveling in the feeling of Kara slowly fucking her. 

Thrusting her hips back into Kara's hand, Lena let out a moan, helpless to stop it as Kara sped up her movements, beginning to press into her front wall and curling her fingers slightly. "Ahh, fuck, just like that," Lena panted, feeling herself inching closer and closer to orgasm. 

Just as soon as Kara had started, she stopped, meeting Lena's gaze in their reflections, looking for any signs of discomfort, "Is this okay tonight?" "Yes, yes this more than okay, Kara, do what you want to me, I'm yours," the woman halfway gasped, trying to grind into Kara.

The blonde didn't need any more as she sank to her knees, licking through the length of the brunette's sex, moaning softly at the taste that seemed to flood her senses. Tentatively, she nibbled at Lena's clit, humming softly, and then chuckled when she felt wetness drip onto her. Above her, Lena gripped the counter, her knuckles going white as she let out a cry when Kara ran her tongue through her once more. 

"Karaa," she stretched out the word, panting as she closed her eyes tightly, her hips canting desperately. Then Kara brought her mouth to the girl's over sensitive clit and sucked lightly which earned an intense reaction from Lena as she rested her forehead on her arm, whimpering and rolling her hips back into the blonde's mouth. 

"Oh..oh fuck, that-that feels good," the brunette whines, past caring of how desperate she sounds. Feeling Lena start to tense up and curl her toes, Kara instantly stops, licking her lips. The whimper that came as a result made a smile tug at the corners of Kara's lips as she stood up. 

"What a good girl," Kara comments, swiftly sinking two fingers into Lena's heat, pumping slowly but more roughly. That causes Lena to cry out loudly, her hips canting almost uncontrollably as she moans and whimpers her approval. It wasn't long before Kara felt the brunette's walls beginning to clench around her fingers.

"Look," Kara whispered, making Lena look at their reflection once more, "Look at how beautiful you are when you think you're about to come." As soon as she finished her sentence, Kara pulled her hand back making a show of sucking on her fingers as Lena still stood watching her with wide, dark eyes. 

Hastily, Kara turned Lena around, setting her on the counter as she kissed her deeply before making her way down the woman's body again. Her tongue circled the brunette's swollen nub as her fingers teased her entrance. The bucking of Lena's hips served to encourage her further and she quickly lifted the girl's legs resting them on her shoulders. 

"You can touch now," she states, feeling Lena's fingers threading through her hair as she pumps her fingers into the CEO. Curling her fingers into Lena, she heard the woman cry out, her hips bucking and the look of desperation so beautiful on her face. 

She began to thrust faster, sucking more insistently at her clit before looking up into the brunette's eyes, halfway smirking. Kara felt Lena's thighs tightening their grip on her head, doubling her efforts as she brings her free hand to gently stroke patterns onto the girl's thigh. 

Looking up to be met with Lena's gentle yet desperate gaze, she whispers, "You can come now, baby." As Kara hummed against her clit and pressed her fingers into her g spot, Lena let loose, grasping at the girl's head for dear life as she bucked and writhed into her mouth, "Ah, ah, fuck KARA."

Gently, Kara worked her down before pulling her fingers out and licking the excess cum tenderly, careful to avoid her clit. Using her grip on Kara's head, Lena brought her to her feet before kissing her gently yet with so much affection, tasting herself on the girl's lips. 

"Thank you," she whispered as they pulled away, keeping her eyes closed as she held the woman's face in her hands, "That was great." Smiling softly, the blonde placed a peck on Lena's nose, "I'm glad you liked it." 

"Okay now I think my legs don't work," Lena joked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Kara snorting before picking her up by the back of her thighs, "You wanna go to sleep now? It  _is_ getting pretty late." 

"I wanna return the favor," Lena said, cuddling into the crook of Kara's neck, feeling content and satisfied. "I don't think you're in any state to be doing that," Kara chuckled, padding over to their bedroom, setting the girl down gently before retrieving their pajamas. 

"Yeah, but I promise I'll pay you back in the morning," Lena said, pulling on her pajama pants and her favorite band tee she stole from Kara. "Sounds like a plan," the blonde smiles, tugging on a pair of boxers and climbing into bed with Lena, pulling her close to her chest, kissing her forehead. 

"I love you so much," Lena mumbles, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, breathing in the scent of Kara and their clean sheets. 

And as Lena falls asleep, Kara swears she falls in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> basically fluff then smut then fluff again lol and thank you for reading thru my first time writing smut!


End file.
